conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vril society
The Vril society was an inner circle of women psychics, in 1919, who shared a common interest with other Germans at the time—to restore and regenerate Germany after having lost World War I and being subjected to heavy sanctions. Like Vril, prominent secret societies sought the metaphysikal world to achieve a desired restoration of Germany. The Vril group was small enough that they might have survived the 1933 banning of Secret Societies,Wikipedia, right through the length of World War II. A supposed letter dated 1945 addresses the Vril-Gesellschaft promoting contact with . Coming together Germany's World War I Maj. Gen. is attributed to having united the Secret societies of Germany, in 1920, under the Nazi Party. This would include Thule, Vril, and DHvSS.Pauwels, Louis and Bergier, Jacques. The Morning of the Magicians. Avon Books, 1973 Haushofer entered academia at the , with the aim of restoring and regenerating Germany.Wikipedia, The Secret Societies, who were in support of the Nazi Party, converged in Munich, where they shared their knowledge of metaphysikal research. The Vril psychic mediums channeled information from Aldebaran in hopes of aquiring the knowledge of Vril (energy).The Aldebaran Mystery, by Jim Nichols Member names, some likely to be aliases, included: Maria Orsitsch, Traute A., Sigrun, Gudrun, and Heike. Photo images of women believed to be members of Vril Maria_Orsitsch.jpg 35B76A30-D2BA-4BC5-8983-AF15433EF031.jpeg 26E76392-C0DA-4134-B4E4-3A7DD76A2C27.jpeg 99FE1F3A-A8A4-4C4C-A0EB-4FFCE8D79FF6.jpeg Several friends from Munich, with psychic abilities, formed an inner circle of “Alldeutsche Gesellschaft für Metaphysik”, better known as the Vril Gesellschaft. They were all young ladies with very long hair, some blonde or brown-haired. They had long horse tails, which was a very uncommon hairstyle at that time, but became a disctinctive characteristic in all of the women who integrated into Vril. The Vril girls worked together and shared their Metaphysikal research with Thule society. The Thule, in turn, devised the Munich Device in 1922. The Munich Device was called Jenseitsflugmaschine—meaning "Otherworld flying machine" according to (Source) The Munich Device was a metaphysical projekt that attempted to investigate "Vril (energy)". The projekt required psychic channeling from the Vril girls, which was overseen by the Thule society, and had support from the University of Munich.It's not clear how much direct involvement had in the Munich Device; but physicist , from the University of Munich, was called to assist on the projekt at least by 1924. (Can someone say CIA’s ? See also CIA website, Collection/Stargate.) ;Notes Coming Race The Vril society is believed to have been influenced by an English novel called "The Coming Race".The Aldebaran Mystery, by Jim Nichols In 1871, English politician and novelist had wrote the book, "The Coming Race", that described a subterranean world inhabited by beings who call themselves "Vril-ya". They had formerly been surface dwellers until a global catastrophe forced them to take up refuge deep in the Earth. The survival of their society was facilitated by their application of an energy force, they referred to as "Vril".The Coming Race (1871) by Edward Bulwer-Lytton It was supposed by some that Lytton 's book was not altogether a work of fiction. Some claimed that Lytton was privy to secrets of the lost Lemurian and Atlantean worlds. His work presented the idea of a subterranean matriarchal, socialist utopia ruled by superior beings who had mastered this mysterious energy called the Vril Force. The book describes this race of men as psychically far in advance than our own. Thus a secret society was formed, known as The Vril Society who actually supported the Nazi movement. "This secret society was founded, literally, on Bulwer Lytton’s novel The Coming Race (1871)." Coming power German oriental scholars and occultists regarded such ancient myths with complete seriousness and during the lull between the First and Second World War, diligent efforts were put forth by both the 'Thule' and the 'Vril' secret societies to transform these myths into a viable technological reality for Nazi Germany. Idealogicaly, mastery of an occult force such as 'Vril' would not only assure German technical dominance–it would ultimately liberate Germany from any crippling co-dependence upon the international petroleum cartels dominated by Germany's conquerors–the United States and Britain. During WWII, the Vril Society channeled advanced beings for any knowledge of the "Vril power" described in Lytton's, "The Coming Race". The intent was to gain a technological edge in the Nazi movement. Interestingly, that "edge" was funneled to the United States through . All of the German rocket technology and developments were absorbed into the US aerodynamics, soon to be space program. Related * Maria Orsitsch * Fourth Reich * Nazi UFO space program * Antarctica References UFO-Alien Database Read related articles at UFO-Alien Database * Vrilya pl:Towarzystwo Vril es:Sociedad Vril de:Vril-Gesellschaft Category:Secret Societies Category:Alien-UFO Category:Vril conspiracy Category:Fourth Reich